Po prostu tak już jest
by NataliaElizabeth
Summary: Trochę niekanoniczny Mello i wymyślona przeze mnie postać.


- On jest mordercą. Zrozum to w końcu. Wiesz, że usunął tę bliznę? Teraz nie zostało w nim już chyba nic ludzkiego.

- On nie jest mordercą.

- To psychopata, który zamordowałby bez wahania nawet swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Mylisz się. I zamierzam ci to udowodnić.

- Niby jak?

- Mówiłeś, że ma zakładnika, tak?

- Taaak.

- Wiesz gdzie?

- Wiem.

- Pójdę tam i go wypuszczę. Jeśli Mello mnie zabije, to będzie znaczyło, że masz rację. Daj mi tylko adres.

- Nie ma mowy, to zbyt niebezpieczne. On jest…

- Znam go dwadzieścia lat! Rozumiesz?! Dwadzieścia lat! Wiesz, jakie to uczucie, kiedy ktoś wmawia ci, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel, którego znasz całe życie, jest mordercą? Wiesz?!

- Nie, nie wiem. Ale wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne.

- Trudne? Żartujesz sobie?

- Ja…

- Nie rozumiesz niczego. Kompletnie niczego.

- Dobrze, skoro koniecznie musisz postawić na swoim, dam ci ten adres.

- Muszę. Po prostu tak już jest.

* * *

Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, myślała o wszystkich chwilach, które ze sobą spędzili. Przez te kilkanaście lat w sierocińcu byli nierozłączni. Najlepsi przyjaciele na dobre i złe.

Near się mylił, wiedziała to. Mello nie mógł być zły. Nie on. Nie ten chłopak, który zawsze jej pomagał. Nawet, kiedy się pokłócili, on zawsze był gdzieś blisko, żeby w razie czego móc ją chronić. Bo po prostu tak już jest, kiedy ludzie się przyjaźnią.

Mello. Jej przyjaciel. Przyjaciel, który był zupełnie jak czekolada z chili. Ujmujący na zewnątrz i zaskakujący w środku. Jeśli ktoś nie spodziewał się tego, co zastanie wewnątrz, mógł się bardzo rozczarować. Ale nie ona. Ona wiedziała o nim wszystko.

Doszła do końca korytarza. Otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła mężczyznę przywiązanego do krzesła. Uwolniła go i kazała uciekać. Podziękował. Nie zadawał żadnych pytań i po prostu pobiegł. Ona usiadła i czekała.

* * *

Szedł ciemnym korytarzem. Był zły. Wiedział już, że ktoś uwolnił jego zakładnika. Bo po prostu tak już było, że ktoś zawsze musiał pokrzyżować jego plany. Wszedł do pokoju. Zobaczył osobę siedzącą do niego tyłem. Uważał odwrócenie się od wejścia za głupotę. To przecież jak wystawienie się na strzał. Podszedł i przystawił intruzowi pistolet do głowy.

- Wstań, odwróć się i zdejmij kaptur.

Oczywiście osoba na krześle go posłuchała. Jego rozkazujący ton zrobił swoje. I może do sukcesu przyczynił się też trochę fakt, że intruz miał przy skroni pistolet. Nie, to musiała być wrodzona autorytatywność Mello.

Kiedy kaptur opadł, chłopak był zdziwiony. Przez chwilę gapił się na dziewczynę. Bo po prostu tak już jest, że czasami dzieje się to, czego najmniej się spodziewamy. Ciężko wypuścił powietrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech. To niemożliwe. To nie mogła być ona. Tak po prostu tu przyszła? Nieprawdopodobne.

Jego rozważania przerwał cichy głos.

- Mihael…

Wypowiedziała jego imię zupełnie jak dawniej. W ten swój specyficzny sposób. Tak, jakby każda głoska zawierała w sobie część niego. Kawałki tego, kim naprawdę był. Bo po prostu tak już jest, że imiona mają wielką moc.

- Elizabeth…

Wzdrygnęła się. W takim razie udało mu się wypowiedzieć jej imię dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Nie przekazał w nim tylko części niej, ale też część siebie samego. Jego uczucia.

- Chciałaś zrobić mi na złość, więc przyszłaś tu i uwolniłaś mojego zakładnika?

- Mniej więcej.

- Może powinienem cię zabić?

- Możliwe.

Zamknęła oczy po to, by za chwilę je otworzyć i rzucić mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Nacisnął spust. Od huku zadzwoniło jej w uszach. Ale nic jej się nie stało. Spojrzała na Mello.

- Ślepaki – powiedział, okładając pistolet.

Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie boisz się mnie? – To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

- Nie boję. Masz pistolet naładowany ślepakami. Co w tym strasznego?

Wyglądał na zirytowanego. Wyszarpnął zza paska spodni drugą broń. Wycelował w stojącą na stole puszkę i strzelił. Spadła i z łoskotem potoczyła się po podłodze, prosto pod nogi Elizabeth. Podniosła ją. Kula przeszła dokładnie przez środek.

- A teraz się boisz?

- Może.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Johnson.

- Jak widać, Keehl.

Położył pistolet obok pierwszego i znowu skrzyżował ramiona.

- Co tu robisz?

- Doszły mnie słuchy, że jesteś psychopatycznym mordercą – powiedziała, z pełną swobodą siadając na stole.

- Kochany Near. On zawsze mnie przejrzy.

Powiedział to taki tonem, że dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili Mello do niej dołączył.

- Śmiejesz się tak samo jak kiedyś. Nie możesz być zły. - Chociaż wcześniej była tego prawie pewna, to kamień spadł jej z serca. - Mogę zapytać, dlaczego pozbyłeś się tej blizny?

- Żeby więcej dziewczyn na mnie leciało.

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

- A tak poważnie?

- Złe wspomnienia, sama wiesz. Miałem możliwość się tego pozbyć, więc skorzystałem. To chyba normalne.

- Tak, chyba tak. Wiesz… Brakowało mi ciebie.

W tym momencie zdjął ze stołu i przytulił. Tak jak kiedyś.

- Mnie ciebie bardziej.

Bo po prostu tak już jest, że przyjaciele za sobą tęsknią.

* * *

- Wiesz… Zawsze mówiłem ci o wszystkim. Ale jest jedna rzecz, która nigdy nie mogła mi przejść przez gardło. I chyba nadal nie może. Ale jesteś diabelnie inteligentna, więc pewnie już się domyślasz.

- Tak, domyślam się. I… muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Dlaczego ja?

- Nie wiem, Liz. Nie wiem.

Stali i przez kilka minut patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego ty. Po prostu tak już jest. Wiesz, miłość nie wybiera i tak dalej.

Milczała. Podobno życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek – nigdy nie wiadomo, na co się trafi. Ale tej czekoladki stanowczo nie powinno być w jej pudełku.

- Chyba powinnaś już wracać.

- Mello…

- Daj spokój, po prostu idź.

I odeszła. Bo po prostu tak już jest. A on nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że jej nie zatrzymał. Usiadł. W całym pokoju pachniało czekoladą. A właściwie czekoladowym szamponem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego przyjaciółka była zupełnie jak czekolada z nadzieniem. Bardzo dobrym nadzieniem. Ujmująca z zewnątrz i jeszcze lepsza w środku. Po prostu tak już było. Przynajmniej według Mello.


End file.
